


The Six

by DryadGurrl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Crossover, First Meetings, Gen, Mind Meld, Team Dynamics, pacific grid, pseudo-hivemind, sleeping in piles, workplace injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryadGurrl/pseuds/DryadGurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shenanigans Of The Six - Mostly focused on Hollis and Odile who were the first pair of the group.  Escapades in Giant Robots and mind melds and punching aliens in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Then They Were Six

**Author's Note:**

> For the three of you who will read this and don't already know - I have tagged this as Tron because the characters are originally from a Tron-based group-writing forum. Enjoy!

The Six always said that they'd come together at the Academy, as if their grouping was somehow preordained. Fate, destiny, the mystery of the Universe at work.

This may have been the case, if Fate was named Odile and Destiny masqueraded as Hollis now and again, though it may have been a mystery of the universe at work that brought those two together in the first place.

Hollis had been twelve when the Tresspasser had walked through the Golden Gate Bridge as if it were nothing more than a child's model made of popsicle sticks and blu-tac.  
Odile had been fifteen, and both of them had been living in Paris at the time, though they'd never met.

No, their first meeting was years later, at the Academy, on opposite sides of a Kwoon combat room.  
They had both answered three questions on the aptitude test almost identically and even though the rest of their answers were widely different, those three were enough to pair them off.

They were almost comically mis-matched, Hollis was short, compact and a runner by nature, while Odile was tall, lean and as at home in the water as any Kaiju, only without the habit of wanton destruction.

Even despite these differences their connection was obvious, both to them and to everyone watching. Hollis explained later that as soon as he'd heard Odile's voice it was as if everything else in the room had gone down to half volume.  
Alternately, Odile had described how Hollis had seemed to absorb color saturation from the room, seeming too bright while everything else went drab.

It was, undeniably, a strong connection, but each of them also had a good test score match with one other person. Odile was well-matched with a woman named Sonja who had been a jet pilot before she'd joined the Corps. She was a good match for him physically as well, tall enough to look him in the eye and of the same sort of swimmer's build.  
What was most remarkable about her was the tattoo along her hairline, a band of indigo that made it look like her hair was held down by a swath of ink.

Hollis, statistically speaking, was also a good match for one of a pair of sisters. Sindre and Silvie weren't twins, they were half-siblings who had been born three days apart. Not that anyone would know it by looking at them, they were definitely a pair, some of the effect was deliberate -their two-toned hair for instance- but they had obviously been cast from the same mold with only slight variations.

It wasn't entirely uncommon for these sort of similarities to crop up, especially in small groups, because some people naturally had a high compatibility percentage.  
What _was_ uncommon in this case was that the five of them decided to make it work. They trained together and ran the simulations together in the way that only pairs usually did.

Lyda was the only deliberate member of the group, in that she sought them out instead of waiting for them to find her.  
She was waiting for them when they came out of the simulator one day, shorter even than Hollis and with a tumble of pale gold curls held back from her face with what appeared to be a strip of plumber's tape. When she smiled it was a grin full of teeth that had been filed down to lancet-sharp points.

She was arguably there for Sonja, the two of them had a statistical compatibility and instead of waiting for the administration to find the ostensibly already-paired Sonja to ask if she wanted to Kwoon test with someone else, Lyda had gone to find the other woman herself.

Though the two of them were as physically disparate as Hollis and Odile, they had an equally strong connection.  
Just to see what would happen, Lyda and Silvie went a a round as well. Their connection wasn't perfect, but it was at least as strong as Hollis and Sindre's, and Odile and Sonja's were. So Lyda found herself folded into the group and they became The Six and they were moved to the double-occupancy barracks. They had three rooms in a row, and officially were set up as the strongest pairings per room, but no one really cared which two bodies were in which room at the end of the day.

Slowly but surely over the weeks as they trained and as they went on practice Drifts together they began to pick up each other's mannerisms and habits, not to the point where they were all finishing each other's sentences, or doing the same thing in unison, but little things. Things like how Hollis and Sonja, usually taciturn to a fault, became downright talkative after one or both of them had run a simulation, things like Sindre and Silvie finding that they appreciated sounds more after Sindre had gone on a run with Hollis, who had always paid attention to the way things sounded. Often both Sonja and Odile found themselves speaking more carefully, as if they expected their teeth to be sharper than they were.

In short: the six of them were becoming easily, and perhaps dangerously, interconnected, which was what led to hearings to determine whether to let the six of them continue to train together, or whether to split them up into the strongest pairs, as this sort of grouping and this sort of mental bleedover was unprecedented.  
Finally it was decided in their favor when news that a new Mark IV was going to be joining the older Mark III that everyone knew would be either Hollis & Odile's or Sindre & Silvie's when her current pilots retired.

Burning Chrome was a tank, an immovable object that the unstoppable force of three Kaiju to date had battered themselves against and lost. But a fourth had gotten past, which was where the newly-minted Zero Hour came in. Slightly smaller, more maneuverable but just as dangerous.  
What the PPDC wanted for the two Jaegers operating out of the L.A. Shatterdome was two teams who trusted each other and who could work well together.  
What they were going to get was _three_ of them, and three that were more or less interchangeable.

When the call came that Chrome's current pilots had to retire (one due to a minor seizure that she was expected to recover from, albeit without the ability to pilot again and the other because he didn't want to work with anyone but her, at least for now) the Six were almost ready, as was Zero Hour, though the team was expected to arrive before their secondary Jaeger.

There was no official ceremony to turn command of Burning Chrome over to the new group, though Boomer, the current remaining pilot, did make sure to introduce himself to all of them, as he was staying on as their LOCCENT operator, something that all six of them were relieved by. Boomer trusted them to respect the machine, and they trusted him to be able to make the call based on experience and not just regulations.

It was an arrangement they could all live with in the name of saving the world.


	2. Pilot down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hollis is injured on one of the Six's first deployments

"Dammit, Hollis, don't you dare do this to me, not now." The vehemence in the tone was enough to drag Hollis closer to consciousness even through the distressing buzzing in his head that he knew signified a broken neural handshake. The headaches only ever throbbed like that when it was a snapped connection instead of one that they'd just closed down like they were supposed to.  
All he knew right then was that anything and everything hurt, enough so that he couldn't differentiate individual aches and pains just yet and trying to do so just made the headache all the worse, swallowing up everything else.

He knew he must have also taken a knock to the head because he only remembered pieces and parts of what had happened, even though he knew it had happened within the last ten minutes. He and Odile had been piloting Burning Chrome, with Sindre and Silvie in Zero Hour as their backup, up against a bulky category 3 that they'd been calling Snubnose thanks to the fact that it came out of the breach looking like it had already walked face-first into a Jaeger's fist. The kaiju had managed to yank Chrome's Conn-Pod askew and they'd had to eject, which had left the gyros spinning and the gravity unbalanced until they'd landed, practically tossed ashore.

He could still hear Odile's voice in his ear, but knew that the other man wasn't speaking to him, but to the other pair of pilots in the other Jaeger, "I've got him, he's stable, take the fucker out and come back to us to wait for pickup. No! Take it down, you can _not_ let that thing get to shore! Finish the mission!" Odile wasn't LOCCENT, he wasn't even the commanding officer of the group, but most of them deferred to him first anyway because he had a natural charisma and fell easily into a leadership role.  
He made a low, frustrated sound as he yanked the communicator away from his ear, stuffing it back into his helmet. He caressed Hollis' shoulder gently a moment later, "Hollis, come on, I'm going to need you to pull yourself together."

Hollis finally managed to lever his eyes open, even though he knew he didn't want to, even though it took an almost Herculean effort to do so. The first thing that swam into focus was Odile's face above him, looking concerned. Though the worry there faded considerably once Hollis' eyes opened.  
Odile even managed a small smile, nothing like his usual wide-open, toothy grin, but relieved nonetheless, "There we go, that's better. How do you feel?" Hollis, for his part, snorted dryly, not even going to try talking just yet, instead trying to lift his hand to point out the gouge across Odile's brow. He realized a moment later, however, that even trying to move his arm was nothing short of agony. Odile cringed at that, a moment of shared pain flicking across his own features -a remnant of the broken connection- even as his fingers locked against Hollis' shoulder to keep him still, "Don't want to do that. Just going to make it worse than it already is. The girls and Zero are going to pull the bastard apart, they'll get you patched up while we wait for the airlift home."

Odile, at least, had been thinking ahead when hauling his partner out of the beached Conn-Pod, pulling them both up away from the high tide line so that they'd be well and away from any Kaiju Blue washing up, if it did so before the rescue choppers arrived. He'd been as careful as he could of Hollis' shoulder, partly because he couldn't be sure if it was broken or if it was just dislocated, but also because too much jostling sent phantom pains jolting down his own arm and across his chest with every movement.

They waited, tense, for Sindre and Silvie to finish the fight that they could only just see from where they were, sheltered in a cove. Zero Hour had done well in hauling the kaiju away from the now-still Burning Chrome, which was no longer really a target and was more of a scratching post, and Zero Hour was much more enticing since it was still fighting back.  
It seemed like it had been an hour, but was probably less than twenty minutes before the second Jaeger slogged into the shallows of the cove. Sindre and Silvie rappelling down from the escape hatch, both of them in good enough condition even after their fight with Snubnose.

It took a moment for Hollis to realize that he could hear Silvie making the report, as he still had the communicator in his ear, "We've got eyes on the detritus," She was saying, "Odile looks to be in one piece, not sure about Hollis yet, we'll patch them, but we need a med-evac ASAP."

They both dropped down beside the pair already on the ground, Silvie tucking the communicator more securely in her ear to leave her hands free, continuing to report even as she looked Hollis over, taking the medical scanner from Sindre who had unsnapped it from the first aid kit, "Possible concussion in Hollis' case, same for Odile, might just be an abrasion, Hollis' right shoulder is out of alignment, joint definitely dislocated, scanner says socket's chipped, collarbone out of alignment, but not visibly broken. Other than that just the usual dents and dings anyone gets after a fight like that one. We'll administer painkillers and wait for pickup."  
Hollis' consciousness lasted only long enough to smile up at her and murmur a quiet: "Thanks." Before the combination of pain and rapidly-applied painkiller put him under.

He woke some time later in his own quarters, though he knew he'd been through surgery between the beach and now. It took him a few long, drugged-sleepy moments to realize that the rest of the Six were sprawled across and around him. He vaguely recalled the medic giving orders that he wasn't supposed to move for at least eight hours, preferably twelve, and they'd all decided to prevent him from doing so in as physical a way as they could manage, which was odd, given as how the women usually paired off, or went off all together, leaving Hollis and Odile to their own devices.

He didn't mind it, however, with Odile long and warm against his bad side, one hand resting against his bandaged shoulder and chest, that gentle weight soothing the ache there, one that radiated almost all the way across his chest and partway down his side.  
Lyda was curled up against his good side, weighting down his good arm, tucked between him and the wall in a space that was barely big enough for a spare pillow, let alone a whole person, her hair tickled against his chest as she breathed and he suspected that was what had woken him.  
Sindre and Silvie were stretched out across his legs, and across Odile's too for that matter, but even that was a comfortable thing, like extra blankets in the winter.  
Besides Odile's hand against his shoulder he could feel another between Odile's stomach and his own side which meant that it belonged to Sonja, probably curled up along Odile's back the same way Odile was stretched out along Hollis' side.

It was comfortable and warm. It felt like home. He drifted back off to sleep, smiling easily.


End file.
